Sick
by sparklespepper
Summary: One shots of each of the Autobots getting sick and the others taking care of him. Animated
1. Optimus

**Title:** Sick

**Summary: **One shots of each of the autobots getting sick and the others taking care of him.

**Rate: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus<strong>

Optimus was in his office looking over some data-pads that Ultra Magnus had given him a while back. He sighed as he looked down at the data pad he was looking over and rub the side of his helm. A processor ache was forming in his heated helm. He looked back at the data-pad to continue working but the ache was making it hard to stay focus. He places the data-pad down on the desk and uses both servos to rub his helm.

But still it was there. A groan escaped his vocalizer and leaned back in his office chair, optics now dragging and being giving the site of the ceiling before he finally shut them down to spare him the ache. It didn't work as it continues to get worse.

He groaned again, the waves of pain crashed inside of his CPU. It was like a raging storm, wanting to be set from the circuits. Dull blue began to power on and lit his optics, and the chair began creaking as it moved to a straighter position. He made an effort to stand. Taking a few steps, he quickly was meeting face to face with the ground. He manages to catch the side of his desk and slow down the descent.

"Okay, this is a problem." he mumbled. He soon tried to contact someone for help, Ratchet being first on that list. A groan soon followed afterwards when he realized that he couldn't. He tried to think of a way…which didn't help the ache in his helm. Everything was just causing him pain now.

So, finally Optimus just lay there on the floor, praying to Primus to send help. The young prime was beginning to slowly shut his optics off completely and fall in stasis. But just before he went into stasis, he was able to pick up, or at least he think so the pain was causing his processor to fuzz, the sounds of the door to his office opening and closing. His vision was already blurry to the point even shutting them off but he was able to see a blur of red and white and hear a faint "Prime!" before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Optimus on-line his optics. A groan escaped his vocalizer from the dull ache in not only his CPU but body in general. Optimus felt his limbs slowly coming back on, but soon a face stopped him from even thinking about moving. The one image that probably Megatron would fear himself.<p>

A very slagged-off Ratchet, with a wrench in his clutching fists.

"Hey Ratchet." Prime mumbled.

"Prime." said the medic, wrench still in his clutches.

"So...what happened?"

"Well apparently, you have a virus."

"A virus?"

"Yup. So unless you want to be experiencing a lot of pain, you'll be berth-ridden for about a week. Do I make myself clear?" said the medic as he threatens the young prime with his wrench. Prime was really terrified right now, so he nodded while still lying down on the berth. Ratchet smirked; glad he caused fear in the other's spark before moving away. "Good."

* * *

><p><em>Four days later<em>

Optimus was now in his berth room bored out of his processor. He grumbled and groaned in frustration as he tried to sit up from his berth, which for him in his new condition he had was a little hard. He growled as he looked around his room to see that nothing had changed and there was nothing there to keep his spirit up.

And as if Primus watching and listening, the door to his berth room opened, revealing Ratchet.

"How you feeling prime?" said the Medic.

"Better." said Optimus as he tries to sit up.

"Don't stress yourself. You still need more rest." said Ratchet as he scans over the prime. "A few more days rest and you're free to go."

That when Prowl, Bulkhead, and Sari walked in.

"Hey Optimus." said Sari happily. "How you feeling?"

"Better, thank you for asking." said the prime.

"Sari thought it would help if we brought you some gift." said Prowl. Optimus saw that each of them was holding something in their hands.

"Yup. They're get well presents." said Sari. "Here." Sari handed him a large card. Optimus took it and read what was inside. There was a picture of everybody and a small message that said, _Get well soon, we miss you._ Optimus smiled.

"I miss you guys, too." he said. Prowl was next and he handed him a small plant.

"Something to keep you company." he said.

"Thank you, Prowl." Prime replied as he took the plant. Bulkhead was next and he handed some painting supplies.

"Something to keep you from getting bored." he said.

"Ah, thank you Bulkhead." Optimus as he took the supplies. "Now, anyone seen Bumblebee?" The prime was a little worry about the younger bot didn't came and visit him like the others for three days.

"I haven't seen the kid since the day you got the virus." said Ratchet. Optimus had a frowned face. Bumblebee seems to be avoiding him.

"Ah, I sure he's not avoiding you on purpose, boss-bot." said Bulkhead.

"Agreed." said Prowl.

"Yeah, I bet he's around here somewhere." said Sari. And right on cue, the door opened up. Everybody turn their heads to see Bumblebee at the door, holding something in his hands. His armor was dirty and he looked banged up, too. Why he was standing there looking like a wreak was a complete mystery to everybody. Ratchet groaned when saw the burns on his arms and the dents on his helm.

"Kid, where were you and why do you look like a mess?" asked Ratchet.

"Somewhere and doing something." was the reply Bee gave as he made way to the berth. The object in his hand appeared to be a large bowl with a spoon and everyone could detect warmth and a very strong smell coming from it.

"Sorry I couldn't get this sooner but I made this for you...I hope it makes you feel better, boss-bot." said Bee as he gave the bowl to Optimus. Optimus blinked and looked at the mixture in the bowl. It was a ratio of Energon mix with some medication, high grade, and other things.

"Oh, thank you Bumblebee." said Prime with a smile, realizing why Bumblebee was avoiding him. He was making a get well soup. He places the bowl on his lap and took a quick sip. At first it didn't taste too good but soon the aftertaste came in and it was a firework of sweetness.

Everybody was watching him as he took the first sip. They saw him pull a not-so-well-hidden disgusted look but that soon was replace with a look of sweetness.

"This is good." he said as he looks up to Bumblebee. "Thank you Bumblebee." Bee's faceplate brightened with a smile.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Where did you get the supplies for that soup?" asked Prowl.

"Somewhere." Bee replied as he settles down on the same berth as Optimus. He was tried after sneaking around the decepticon base looking for the supplies he was looking for, almost getting caught twice by Blitzwing and once by Lugnut. Optimus just scoop over for the minibot knowing that he must be tried after spending a few days making the soup. Bumblebee soon went into recharge.

Ratchet shock his head and signed. "Well, visiting time is over. We should let you rest Prime. I'll take the kid."

"No, he's fine here." Said Optimus, soup still in hand.

"Fine, I'll be back in a little bit to fix his injuries." Said Ratchet as he and the others headed out the door.

"See you later Optimus." Wave Sari. "Hope you get better soon."

"Thank you, Sari." Said Optimus. Once everybody was gone, Optimus drank some more of his soup and saved the rest for later. He turns back to his sleeping buddy, making sure he was comfortable before settling down for a recharge.

"Thanks again, Bumblebee." He said, powering down his optics so he could join him in the peaceful sleep.

"No problem, Optimus." Bee mumbled before they both fell into recharge.

_Two days later_

"Well, I don't know how you did it Prime but the virus seem to have exit your systems quicker then I thought." said Ratchet as he look over Optimus system. "You're free to go."

Optimus stood up from the berth. "Sounds like Bumblebee's soup helped after all."

Ratchet snorted. "Normally I would check what was in something before I give it to anyone but in this case I rather not know." Optimus smiled then headed out the medbay.

_A little later_

Optimus smiled to himself as he finish putting the finishing touches to his brew. After making sure it was at the right heat, the prime poured some of his brew into a bowl and place it on a tray with some data-pad then headed towards his quarters. The door cycles open as he enters the room then close behind him.

"How you feeling, Bumblebee?" he said as headed towards his berth where the yellow mech was laying on. The young mech had pick up the virus Optimus had when his systems were down. Optimus had volunteer to keep an eye on him while he recovers, that's why he had those data-pads with him.

Bumblebee sat up, before settling onto a pained grimace. "Terrible. I'm in pain, I'm tired, and I'm bored. I hate being sick."

"I know. Here, I brought you some soup." said Optimus as he hand over the bowl.

Bumblebee took it. "Thanks, boss-bot." Then drink some of it.

"No problem." Optimus said before having a seat next to the berth and begin working on the data-pads. Bumblebee finish his soup then soon fell into recharge. Optimus smiled when he saw Bumblebee recharging peacefully.

"Sleep well, Bumblebee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was more like a father/son relationship.**

**A/N/N: Truth, I didn't really know how I was going to do this so I just wrote down what came inside by head.**

**A/N/N/N: I don't really know how I'm going to do the others but I'm going to try.**

**A/N/N/N/N: Don't forget to check out my profile.**

**Review :)**


	2. Ratchet

**Title:** Sick

**Summary: **One shots of each of the autobots getting sick and the others taking care of him.

**Rate: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet<strong>

"Maybe you should take a break?"

"I'm fine."

Optimus look at the red and white medic with worry. "You don't look fine to me."

Ratchet signed as he leaned back in his chair. Optimus use this moment to pressed his servo against the medic's helm. He frowned.

"Ratchet, you're overheating."

"I'm fine." the medic said before a wave of dizziness came over him.

"No, you're not and you know it. Come on, let's get you in the berth."

Ratchet wanted to protest but he knew he shouldn't. "Fine."

Optimus help the older bot to a berth and place him there. Ratchet taught him how to apply coolage to his system to help with the overheating.

"Okay, Ratchet you're off duty for a few solar-cycles until you're better." odered Optimus.

"Fine." grunt the medic while slipping into recharge. Optimus watched him fall into rechage before heading out the medbay.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Doc-bot." said Bulkhead as he enter the medbay. The sick medic turn to face him.<p>

"Unless there's something extremely wrong with you, then why are you here?"

"Boss-bot wants me to keep an optic on you while he and the others stop a bank robbery."

"Great. It's bad enough that I caught a virus now I'm being watch like a slagging sparkling."

"Ah, come on doc-bot. It's not so bad." Bulkhead pull out a large box that Ratchet didn't notice he was holding.

"What is that?"

"A game. Something that might keep your processor off of things."Ratchet look at the box that says 'Operation: Transformers' on it. "Sari told me this game is like surgery, without the saving a life part."

"A game out of a serious event. Figures the humans will came up with this." said Ratchet as he look inside. Everything was ten time bigger than the orginal box, perfect for graint robots.

"Yeah. And since you're a medic this should be easy for ya."

Ratchet look at the big mech then signed. "Fine, but just one game."

**10 games later**

"Easy. Easy. Ah, slag it!" said Ratchet as the buzzer were off.

"My turn." said Bulkhead as he took the twizzers in his servo. He carefully lower them and took out the screw from the fake Transformer figure. "I got it!"

Ratchet was having a hard time at figuring out how the big mech was winning by an 1000 dollars. Then again he did win the first 9 games. He must be getting tired or something.

"Okay, Bulkhead. It's been fun and all but I should get some recharge."

"Okay." Bulkhead pack up the game and some oil barrels he had brought as Ratchet settle down into a recharge. "See later doc-bot." he said as he exit the med-bay.

"See you later Bulkhead." He said before slipping into recharge.

Bulkhead was walking out of the room when the others return.

"Wow, was Slow-mo and Nanosec working together?" he said.

"No, after the robbery we had to put out a fire." said Prowl

"After that we had to stop Angry Ancher from robbing the same bank that just got robbed." said Bee.

"How is Ratchet doing?" asked Prime.

"He's fine. He stopped overheating and he's recharge now." said Bulkhead.

"That's good. I think I'll take a stassis nap myself."

"Agreed." said Prowl

"So what do you want to do, Big Buddy." said Bee. He was still full of energy.

"I don't know." then he look at the game still in his hand. "You want to play a game?"

"Alright. What kind of game?"

Needless to say, they came up as a tie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the hardest so far. I wanted to mainly focus on Bulkhead and Ratchet's friendship.**

**A/N/N: Sorry if it's short.**


	3. Prowl

**Title:** Sick

**Summary: **One shots of each of the autobots getting sick and the others taking care of him.

**Rate: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Prowl<strong>

The moment Prowl on-line his optics he knew something was wrong. He try to move but couldn't. For some reason his joints were locked up. He layed there for cycles trying to think on what to do when he felt his joints loosen up. He signed before siting up from his berth. He felt really tired after recharging moments ago. He try to stand up but was too tired to and he soon fell back on his berth so he wouldn't fall to the floor. He signed once more before he reached for his comm-link calling Ratchet.

**::What?::** yelled the medic, grumpy that his recharge was interuped.

**::Ratchet?::** His vioce was a little rough then usual.

**::Prowl? What's wrong with you?::**

**::You tell me. That's why I'm calling you::**

**::Hold on. I'll be right there::**

Within a cycle or two, Ratchet enter the room and started to examine him. After a few cycles he find out the problem.

"Good news, Prowl it's nothing serious. It's just a virus."

"A virus? Great." grunt Prowl.

"Ah, don't worry much about it. Your joints would lock up from time to time and you'll be feeling really tired for a while. It should only last four days, five at the most."

"Thank you Ratchet." Prowl signed, feeling tired.

"No problem. I'll came by later to check on ya and bring in some oil."

The medic left the room leaving the ninja-not to fall into recharge again.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Prowl!"<p>

Prowl look up to see Sari walking into the room. It was his third day of the virus and he can't wait to be rid of it. "Hello Sari. What brings you here?"

"Optimus asked me to look after you while he and the others head towards the city." she explain.

"I see."

"Here I broght you some oil."

Prowl sat up from his berth to see Sari came over with a wagon that was carrying a canister of motor oil.

"Thank you." he said. But before he could retieve it his body began to sputter and thrash before becoming deathly still.

"Prowl?" said Sari. She was worry something was wrong with him."Are you okay? Prowl?"

Prowl didn't answer because he couldn't at the moment, due to a locked jaw.

After a new tense moment, from Sari's point of view any way, the locked up body released and relaxed. Prowl signed slightly.

"Are you okay?" said a worried Sari.

"I'm fine. My joints would lock up from time to time. It's part of the virus."

"Oh." She was relieve to know that it wasn't anything serious. "Well, here you go."

Prowl bend down and took the oil. "Thank you." He said he before he drink it.

"So anything I could do for you?"

"No. I'll just fall into recharge."

"Okay then. See you later."

Prowl watch Sari leave the room before laying back on the berth and falling into recharge.

/

"Here Prowl. Nice to see you better."

"Thank you Sari. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, you can drive me to Burger Bot. I'm hungary."

Prowl smiled slighty. "Alright."

"Great, I get to drive a motorcycles!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prowl is by far the hardest one I wrote in this.**

**A/N/N: Next up is Bulkhead.**


	4. Bulkhead

**Title:** Sick

**Summary: **One shots of each of the autobots getting sick and the others taking care of him.

**Rate: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Bulkhead<strong>

Bumblebee was really focus in his game, Mortal Combat. He had low heath but so was his energy. He just had to avoid some of his attack place some of his own then he would win. He just need a few more seconds...

"Bumblebee." said a raspy voice. Bumblebee jump from were he was sitting, look behind him for a second before turning back to the game to pause it but it was too late.

Game Over.

Bumblebee signed then turn his head to the mech that called him. "What is it, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead, the lovable big mech, was sitting on the coach with a lose blanket around him. He looked tired and unwell. Why? Because he, my friends, had what the human would call a cold. He had caught a virus after staying in the rain two days ago for 4 hours.

"Can you get me some oil? My throat is burning up." he said, his voice sound very raspy.

"Okay." Bee signed before heading out to get his big buddy some oil. He was watching over the big mech to make him feel comfortable while he was recovering from the virus. Where were the others, you might ask? They were out in the city helping the police in a situation.

Bumblebee came back inside the room with two barrels of oil. "Here you go."

"Thanks little buddy." Bulkhead took the barrel and drank it. His throat feel better. He then sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"So, is there anything else you want me to do."

"No not for the moment."

"Okay." Bumblebee return to his game and started playing again. Too bad he didn't save because now he had to start from the beginning.

When he was saving at the half way point of the game, Bee check to see if his buddy was okay. Bulkhead was fine. Just watching the game Bumblebee was playing with droopy optics.

"You want to recharge?" Bee asked.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe some more oil." said Bulky. Bee got up.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

"But I don't wanna." whined the big mech as if he was a sparkling.

"Bulkhead." Bee said with a stern face.

"Okay."

Bumblebee help the big mech to his berth room and gave him some oil.

"Comfortable?" The green mech nodded sleepily. His systems slowly falling into recharge.

"Good." Bee started humming a lullaby he saw Sari did once to help make him fall to sleep faster. It worked. In less than 2 cycles Bulkhead was in deep recharge. Bumblebee quietly left the room and back to his game. Soon after that the others arrive.

"How's Bulkhead, Bumblebee?" asked Prime.

"He's fine. He's recharging in his room." said Bee.

"Good." said Ratchet.

"Did anything interesting happen?" asked Prowl.

"No, not really."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was a little mother Bee like.

A/N/N: Final chapter is Bumblebee.


	5. Bumblebee

**Title:** Sick

**Summary: **One shots of each of the autobots getting sick and the others taking care of him.

**Rate: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee<strong>

It was 10:00 am in the Autobot base and it was buzzing with life. Optimus was walking around the base seeing everyone was doing their own thing. Everyone except Bumblebee. Actually, he haven't seen Bumblebee anywhere. He went to Bulkhead, who was painting a picture.

"Hey Bulkhead have you seen Bumblebee?" he asked.

"I think he's still in his room." replied the big mech.

"Thanks."

Optimus headed towards Bumblebee's room and open the door. There still recharging on his berth was Bumblebee. Optimus shock his head.

"Bumblebee, it's time to get up." he said as he enter the room and walk to the berth.

He place his hand on Bee shoulder to wake him up but he retract it when he felt how hot the mini-bot was.

"You're over-heating." Optimus quickly pick up the mini-bot and headed towards to the medbay.

Ratchet was in the medbay doing whatever he does in there when Optimus came rushing in carrying Bumblebee.

"Ratchet!" said the worried Prime.

Ratchet quickly sat up and rush to the mini-bot's aid. The bot was give out a lot of heat and it was raising. "Place him on the berth." said the medic as he quickly try to cool the bot nodded and place him on the berth as Ratchet gets to work.

After a while Ratchet was able to get the yellow bot temperture down but he was still hot, his cooling fans were working double time trying to cool him down.

"How is he Ratchet?" asked Prime, worried about the youngest member of his team.

"He's fine now. The kid have a virus." said the medic.

"A virus?"

"No wonder I feel werid."

Both mech turn to see Bumblebee sitting up and the berth. He was not feeling good at all.

"How long will it take before he will recover?" asked Prime as he went by Bee's side.

"Truth. I don't know." said the medic honestly. "All I know is he's going to get worse before he can get better."

"Worse?" Optimus didn't like the sound of that. "How worse?"

Out of the blue, a squishy noise was heard. It was coming from Bumblebee's chest. Or more specifically, his fuel tanks.

That wasn't good.

Ratchet quickly dash towards the waste basket and place it in front of the mini-bot just before he purge his tanks out.

"Primus." said Optimus as he rub the Bee's back in a soothing way.

Bumblebee haven't eaten anything this morning so it's mostly stomach acid. Bee was able to stop before he started purging energon. He laid back on the berth feeling very tired.

"How you feel, kid?" asked the medic.

"...Not...good..." he grunted.

"I know." Ratchet connect the bot to a power feed to give his systems some much needed energy. He then looked towards the Prime. "I'm going to have to keep him here. He's going to have to be monitored constantly."

Optimus nodded. It was going to a long few weeks.

/

A week later, Bumblebee's condition did indeed got worse. He was having trouble recharging, he can barely keep energon in his system without purging it out violently, and he's shivering like he was cold yet his frame was always constantly over-heating. He had a few emengenies that worried everyone but he was soon stable.

Everybody was in the medbay seeing how Bee was doing, only to sit and wait as Bee purge his tanks out in the wash-racks.

"Hey little buddy," said Bulkhead checking on him. "You done?"

"No." was the replied he got back.

After a few more cycles, Bumblebee came out and laid on the berth, exhausted. He was absolutely miserable. He hated this. Sari came by his side and try to comfort him.

"It's okay Bumblebee. You'll get better soon." she said.

"Okay, let's give this a try." said Ratchet with a syringe in hand. The moment Bee got a glimspe of that needle, he jumped onto the bot closest to him, Prowl.

Prowl didn't expect the yellow bot to jump on him, at least so quickly, despite his condition. Bulkhead chuckled. He knew Bumblebee hated needles. He himself wasn't a an of them either.

Ratchet signed when he saw the sick mini-bot jumped onto the unexpected ninja-bot. "Prime, hold him down."

Optimus went over and pull the yellow bot off the black bot. He then place him firmly but gently on the berth and hold him there as Ratchet gently grabbing his arm and slipping the needle inside. Bee shivered at the prick of the needle entering his protoform and the feeling of the liquid antivirus entering his bloodstream. It felt cold and unnatural as it joined the energon flowing through his body. Once Ratchet pulled out the needle Optimus release the mini bot.

"It's going to take a while before the anti-virus starts to kick in so I suggest you try to recharge." said Ratchet. He turn around to see the bot has already fall in recharge. He came over and connect a power line to him. "We should let him rest." he said to the others.

The others nodded and headed out of the medbay so the young bot can recharge.

/

Another week and a half has passed by and Bumblebee seem to be doing better. He was purge less and he was recharge peacefully. His main problem was his over heating frame.

Prowl enter the medbay to give the minibot some energon and same datapads. He was starting to complain how bored he was, a sign that he was getting better.

"I told you I won't be long." he said.

"Well, it was long to me." complain Bee.

Bee was in a large tub, big enough for three mechs of his size, and soaking in iced solvent cubes so that he wouldn't rust from prolonged exposure to water. The liquid was a very pale blue and so cold. It had to be, for the occupant. Next to the tub was a waste basket, just in case.

"I brought you some data pads to keep you from getting bored."

"Thanks." Normally Bee don't read much but right now he'll do anything not to be bore. Prowl nodded and headed out of the medbay. One he was gone Bee grab a cube and a datapad and laid back on the tub before he started reading.

A few breem later, Ratchet came in to check on him. "How you doing, kid?"

"Better." replied Bee sitting up.

"I can see that."

Ratchet was a little worry about him. The water was freezing cold yet Bee was still warm.

"So doc-bot," said Bee, breaking Ratchet's thoughts."how long will it be before a get better?"

Ratchet thought about it for a minute "Well, unless we can get you to cool down I say about a week or so."

"Sweet."

/

Another week and a half has pass and Bumblebee was well enough to be release from the medbay. He was put on light duty for the rest of the week but he was just happy to be up and around. The others were just happy to see him well again.

Things seem boring without him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I originally came up with this fic for Bumblebee (he being my favorite) but then I figured I do one for the others as well.**

**A/N/N: No school Friday. Yay. And I'm going to Miami for the weekend. So far all I'm writing is rough drafts for different fics but by the time I get back I hope to post a new fic up.**

**A/N/N/N: Review :)**


End file.
